


An Original Porn Project

by IdunnoNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Language, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunnoNerd/pseuds/IdunnoNerd
Summary: Is she a sub, switch or dom?





	An Original Porn Project

> Miss, Sedrick or do you prefer Benjamin. You're my Wife or Mistress. Those 'or's' that are representative of you during our 'play' depend on what your primary identity is when it comes to power preference's and/or lack thereof. These preferred identities of power preferences and/or lack thereof's are of course the delicate, soft and feminine submissive, the aggressive and the hardcore dominant, and let this never be forgotten due to the cluster of two female sexual archetypes the common every-woman I'm describing by this: the Switch. Honey do you want Your tits caned until they bleed and you prove your weak by saying the safeword or do you want to peg me with the strap on representation of all of the other bigger cocks you wanted your pussy, mouth and asshole to ride on in my ass with your years of stamina and rage or do you want to be a versitale good Lady and have me take charge some during round one and you take charge during round two with your revenge fucking? All of those choices laid out for you to pick: too bad you only get. I love you so much to torture Benjamin Sedrick. My wife I married at 22 with the name of a Male. Which act or if I may just flat out say what we're both thinking BDSM identity/preference has piqued your interested the most; Ma'am, Lady and/or Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> Is she a sub, switch or dom?


End file.
